The inner eye
by Emerlady28
Summary: Mata batin yang terbuka ternyata sulit ditutup kembali. Seperti yang dialami Sakura, yang akhirnya bisa melihat detik-detik kematian adiknya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya.
1. chapter 1

Naruto by Masashi kishimoto

.

.

Pair : _U. Sasuke x Sakura H_

.

.

.

Rated : T

.

.

Genre : Horor

.

.

Author : Emerlady

.

.

.

.

Warning : Banyak typo, alur kecepatan, maklum masih newbe...

.

.

.

.

Chapter : **02**

.

.

.

 ** _The Inner Eye_**

.

.

.

.

Jepang, merupakan negera tersibuk di dunia.

Bunga Sakura termasuk ciri khasnya.

Konohagakure adalah salah satu desa yang dikelilingi hutan dan sungai.

Desa tersebut dijuluki _desa daun tersembunyi_ , yang mana akan jadi tempat tinggal Sakura and family.

Pesawat telah mengantarkan Sakura dan keluarganya tiga jam yang lalu. Dan kini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju Konohagakure.

Sang ayah, Kizashi melirik dua anak perempuannya yang ada dibelakang dan ia bertanya,

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin dibeli?"

"Aku hanya ingin cepat sampai," Sakira menjawab.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sakura?" Mebuki bertanya.

"Tidak ada." kata Sakura.

"Baiklah, besok ayah mengajak kalian keliling desa supaya cepat akrab dengan warga disana," ucap Kizashi.

Sakira dan Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Saat ini mereka mengendarai taxi online.

Onxy yang dimiliki Sakira melihat pemandangan dari jendela, pikirannya jauh melayang ke lukisan yang ia dapat dari gallery. Sakira akui lukisan berupa rumah itu memang menyimpan sebuah teka teki dan sangat aneh.

Kejadian anehnya berawal kemarin malam, saat dimana setelah ibunya keluar dari kamarnya, ia dikagetkan dengan lukisan itu sedikit bergoyang. Padahal tidak ada angin atau apapun, tetapi lukisan itu seakan hidup, dengan memperlihatkan terbukanya pintu rumah lukisan itu dan muncul sesosok wanita misterius. Sosok itu tidak keluar dari lukisan tapi lukisan itu sendiri yang hidup.

Sakira ketakutan dalam satu malam, ia susah tidur. Dengan beribu cara ia untuk tidur tapi mata tak kunjung menutup. Begitu ia melihat lagi lukisan itu, anehnya lukisan itu kembali normal layaknya lukisan biasa.

Mungkinkah itu hanya halusinasi semata?

Sakira tidak yakin jika itu halu!

'Kalau aku cerita kakak akan percaya tidak ya,'

Sakira membatin. Ia bimbang, baru kali ini ia mengalami hal seperti ini, auranya saja sudah negative.

.

.

.

.

 _~Happy reading~_

.

.

.

.

Taxi online itu telah sampai ketempat tujuan. Disana terpampang jelas sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, rumah yang akan ditinggali oleh keluarga _Haruno._

Setelah Taxi itu pergi, Kizashi menuntun istrinya dan dua anaknya untuk masuk.

.

.

 **Deg~**

.

.

.

Melangkah demi langkah Sakira baru sadar kalau rumah ini sangat mirip dengan rumah yang ada dilukisan.

Yup! cuma Sakira yang pertama menyadari hal ini.

'Ini tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi, ini bukan mirip lagi tapi ini memang rumah yang ada dilukisan'

Seketika hati Sakira bergetar.

"Sakira kau kenapa?" Sakura bertanya karena langkah adiknya tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kak, tahu tidak rumah ini sangat mirip dengan rumah yang ada dilukisan?" ucap Sakira.

"Masa sih, cuma kebetulan kali!" kata Sakura.

Ia kembali berkata, "jangan terlalu dipikirkan, ayo masuk dan bantu bawa barangnya!"

"Iya kak." balas Sakira.

Mungkin benar, ini hanya kebetulan.

Akhirnya Sakira menyingkirkan hal itu barang sebentar demi membantu untuk mengangkat barang-barang kedalam rumah barunya.

.

.

.

Minka, salah satu rumah tradisional Jepang, yang mana lebih terasa nyaman dan asri. Kizashi sengaja mencari rumah sederhana tapi nyaman untuk ditinggali bersama keluarganya. Terlebih didalamnya juga dilengkapi Tsuboniwa (taman halaman kecil) dan Nakaniwa ( taman didalam rumah).

Ditambah ada Genkan, Washitu, Washiki dan Daidokoro serta Roka. Semuanya benar-benar ciri khas tradisional Jepang. Rumah yang ia idamkan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mengangkat barang lalu, Sakura duduk barang sebentar di Nakaniwa, taman yang berada ditengah rumah. Ia bersandar sembari melihat layar ponselnya.

"Kenapa Sasuke tidak balas smsku? Masa, iya sih, dia marah!"

Sakura menghela nafas, baru kali ini smsnya tidak dibalas. Rasanya tidak enak.

Ia kembali mengirim pesan lagi pada Sasuke dengan harap rasa cemasnya berubah jadi lega.

"Kakak lagi apa?" Sakira datang lalu bertanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kakak mandi dulu ya," kata Sakura, ia pergi meninggalkan adiknya di Nakaniwa.

Hari mulai gelap membuat Sakira kembali kekamarnya, ia akan mencari universitas terbaik di Jepang melalui internet.

Setelah Sakira menata barangnya dikamar, ia duduk ditengah ranjang sambil membuka laptopnya sembari men-search universitas yang akan ia masuki nanti.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 08.25 malam diluar mulai dingin. Serasa masuk kejendela kamar Sakura.

Ini pertama kalinya aura dingin menyapu tengkuknya. Dilihat tirai itu berkibar tersapu angin, dan membuat Sakura bergidik.

"Aduh, kenapa jadi dingin begini?"

Sakura mengusap tengkuknya berulang.

Sakura bangkit dari kegiatannya yang tengah membereskan pakaian kedalam lemarinya, melihat tirai itu berkibar ia memutuskan untuk mengunci jendelanya. Padahal ia sempat mengira kalau disini cuaca malam akan terasa sejuk, seperti saat di Kanada, tahunya disini malah dingin kalau malam hari.

Sakura menengok sejenak keluar jendela dan memeriksa sekitar tapi tidak ada apa-apa, hanya hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya.

"Ya ampun, hawanya...seperti inikah Jepang setelah kutinggal 3 tahun," ia berujar.

Selepas ditutup jendelanya ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Tok...Tok...Tok..._**

.

.

.

.

Mendengar suara ketukan pintu tiga kali tanpa suara pula membuat Sakura teralihkan, ia menatap pintu kamarnya sejenak.

"Siapa?"

Tidak ada sahutan apalagi suara_sunyi.

"Siapa sih?"

Sakura sedikit jengkel saat tak ada suara yang menyahut kecuali suara ketukan pintu. Biasanya kalau adik dan ibunya atau ayahnya pasti menyahut, paling tidak 'Sakura kau didalam?' kalimat seperti itu.

Karena merasa agak geram Sakura melangkah kearah pintu.

Begitu ia membuka, _kosong._

Kecuali Roka, yang mana lorong itu terhubung dengan kamar adiknya.

"Tidak ada siapapun!" ujar Sakura, ia kembali menutup pintunya.

Kemudian ia duduk ditepi ranjangnya dan hendak mengambil ponsel, namun kembali terdengar ketukan pintu.

"Astaga! siapa sih,"

Sakura kembali membuka pintu kamarnya dan alhasil _kosong_ **lagi.**_

Tidak ada apa-apa dan tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Kembali, Sakura menutup pintu. Baru dua langkah ketukan pintu kembali terdengar, rasa kesal Sakura sudah sampai ubun-ubun.

 ** _'Brak!_**

Sakura menendang pintu kamarnya, terasa kesal, terasa dimainkan.

"Jangan main-main denganku!" kata Sakura dengan emosi yang meluap.

"Kakak kenapa? ini aku..." suara dari balik pintu menyahut.

"Sakira?" alis Sakura mengerut.

Ia segera membuka pintunya dan nampak sang adik sambil bawa laptop, ia juga menguyah permen karet kesukaannya.

"Kakak panik kenapa?" tanya Sakira.

"Kau sengaja memainkan pintu?" selidik Sakura.

"Lah! aku saja baru datang," kata Sakira bingung dengan tuduhan kakanya itu.

"Lalu, tadi yang...sudahlah masuk!" Sakura tak mau ambil pusing akan kejadian anehnya, toh ini mungkin efek kecapean aja.

Sakira masuk dan langsung duduk ditengah kasur kakaknya lalu melihat sang kakak tengah menutup pintu.

"Kalau kamu kesini pasti ada sesuatu, apa itu?"

Sakura langsung to the point.

"Hehe...tahu aja kak, aku sudah menemukan universitas yang akan aku masuk nanti, dan aku ingin minta pendapat kakak," kata Sakira.

"Ohya, coba kakak lihat,"

Sakura ikut naik ke kasur dan diperlihatkan beragam foto-foto dan nama-nama universitas.

"Lusa, aku harus sudah masuk kesana!" seru Sakira.

"Sudah konsultan sama ayah dan ibu?" tanya Sakura.

"Rencananya besok, hari ini biarkan mereka istirahat." ujar Sakira.

"Emm...yang ini bagus dan biaya masuknya juga tidak mahal, tapi fasilitasnya lengkap, cuma ada tiga jurusan saja, tidak apa-apa'kan?" ucap Sakura.

"Universitas Konosaki gakuen?"

"Ya." Sakura sambil mengangguk.

"Boleh juga sih, aku juga berpikir untuk masuk kesana!" ujar Sakira.

"Sudah malam, sana istirahat!" suruh Sakura--ralat--tak bisa ingkar kalau sebenarnya ia mengusir.

"Ya ya!" Sakira cemberut kesal, dengan berat hati ia keluar dari kamar kakaknya. Padahal mau berbincang sebentar, sepertinya ini bukan saatnya.

Sakira berjalan di lorong, disampingnya terdapat taman yang strategis dan minimalis.

Onyx Sakira bergulir saat merasakan ada seseorang berdiri di Taman membelakangi kolam ikan.

Sakira tahu kalau sosok itu bukanlah manusia. Secara rumah ini hanya dihuni empat Orang. Ayah dan ibunya jam segini pasti sudah dikamar, dan kakaknya...baru saja ia menemui kakaknya.

Di lihat dari belakang sosok itu seorang perempuan, Sakira enggan tuk menghampiri tatkala auranya saja berbeda.

"Jika engkau penghuni rumah ini sebelum kami, saya mohon jangan ganggu kami!" ucap Sakira pada makhluk tak kasat mata tersebut.

Makhluk itu memiliki surai panjang dan mengenakan kimono hitam dengan corak bunga sepatu warna putih.

Sosok ini terdiam seperti patung dan terlihat kaku.

Sakira tak mau ambil langkah jauh lagi untuk berkomunikasi dengan makhluk gaib. Ia agak jenuh.

Sakira tak menghiraukan lagi dan ia kembali kekamarnya.

Selepas Sakira masuk ke kamar, sosok perempuan ini berbalik dan memperlihatkan muka yang pucat pasi, di keningnya retak dan kedua bola matanya hitam binti tidak ada bin bolong.

Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan lari terbirit-birit atau pingsan ditempat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi buta Mebuki sudah terbangun, ia melihat sang suami yang tertidur pulas dengan telanjang dada lantaran semalam suaminya itu minta di kerok-in, badannya katanya merasa kembung dan tubuh terasa capek. Ia berharap saat suaminya bangun nanti tubuhnya kembali vit.

05.15 pagi. Selesai mandi dan rapi, Mebuki segera terjun ke dapur untuk menyiapkan menu sarapan pagi buat ketiga orang yang disayanginya.

Ia membuka sedikit jendela dapur supaya asapnya nanti tidak memenuhi ruangan.

"Hari ini aku buat nasi goreng sama lalap saja, kemarin tidak sempat belanja," ujar Mebuki.

Dengan asik ia memotong cabai, sosis lalu mengupas bawang merah, batinnya merasa ada sesuatu diluar jendela.

Mebuki memastikan, dan ternyata benar disana ada seorang perempuan berpakaian khas Jepang, kimono hitam bercorak bunga sepatu warna putih, dan Mebuki hanya melihatnya dari samping.

"Pagi buta begini ada orang, tapi kok dihalaman rumahku?" ucap Mebuki.

"Aduh, perih..."

Mebuki mengaduh kesakitan dikedua matanya yang kena cairan bawang. Wanita parubaya ini mengesek kedua matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya sambil mengintip pada sosok wanta asing, tetapi sosok itu sudah tidak ada. Ia merasa aneh dan bingung, secepat itukah sosok itu pergi?

Tak kuat menahan perih dimatanya Mebuki segera saja ia mencuci tangan dengan sabun lalu membasuh mukanya.

Ia pun menganggap hal itu hanya efek rasa ngantuknya yang masih terasa dan ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan masaknya.

Setengah enam Sakira terbangun, ia merasa keinginan untuk buang ar kecil. Ia bangkit lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Nyalakan kran untuk basuh muka sejenak, kemudian ia melihat dirinya di cermin dan,

 ** _Deg~_**

"Aaaaaaaa...!" Sakira berteriak ketika melihat bayangan sosok perempuan yang semalam, dan ini sangat jelas.

Sakira buru-buru keluar dari kamar mandi dan menimbulkan suara gaduh di kamar.

Sosok wanita misterius ini mengikuti langkah Sakira,

"Mau apa kamu? cepat katakan!" tanya Sakira dengan nada bergetar.

Makhluk ini tetap diam.

"PERGIII...SANA PERGI! JANGAN GANGGU KAMI!" teriak Sakira.

Makhluk misterius itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

Dan secara bersamaan ketukan pintu dan suara khas kakaknya memanggil dengan nada cemas.

"Sakira, kamu kenapa teriak?"

Kening Sakira dibanjiri peluh, tubuhnya agak gemetar. Kali ini apa yang harus ia jawab? Haruskah berbohong lagi?

Sakira dilanda cemas, sementara kakaknya terus memanggilnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kak, tadi ada tikus!" Sakira menyahut dengan terpaksa berbohong.

"Yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya kak,"

"Kakak tunggu diruang makan,"

"Iya kak."

'Baru hari pertama saja sudah di ganggu, bagaimana di hari selanjutnya?'

Sakira membatin.

Segera ia mandi dan bersiap diri, dengan was-was Sakira melakukan kegiatannya, takutnya tiba-tiba muncul didepan muka, itu sangat tidak lucu!

Sakira ingat betul seperti apa muka hantu itu, yang jelas _menyeramkan._

 ** _TBC_**

 _Saya Author baru di sini , mohon bimbingannya. Saran dan masukan_ dengan senang hati saya terima.

 _Terimakasih bagi yang mau review_

 _@Emerlady_


	2. chapter 2

Naruto by Masashi kishimoto

.

.

Pair : _U. Sasuke x Sakura H_

.

.

.

Rated : T

.

.

Genre : Horor

.

.

Author : Emerlady

.

.

.

.

Warning : Banyak typo, alur kecepatan, maklum masih newbe...

.

.

.

.

Chapter : **02**

.

.

.

 ** _The Inner Eye_**

.

.

.

.

Jepang, merupakan negera tersibuk di dunia.

Bunga Sakura termasuk ciri khasnya.

Konohagakure adalah salah satu desa yang dikelilingi hutan dan sungai.

Desa tersebut dijuluki _desa daun tersembunyi_ , yang mana akan jadi tempat tinggal Sakura and family.

Pesawat telah mengantarkan Sakura dan keluarganya tiga jam yang lalu. Dan kini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju Konohagakure.

Sang ayah, Kizashi melirik dua anak perempuannya yang ada dibelakang dan ia bertanya,

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin dibeli?"

"Aku hanya ingin cepat sampai," Sakira menjawab.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sakura?" Mebuki bertanya.

"Tidak ada." kata Sakura.

"Baiklah, besok ayah mengajak kalian keliling desa supaya cepat akrab dengan warga disana," ucap Kizashi.

Sakira dan Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Saat ini mereka mengendarai taxi online.

Onxy yang dimiliki Sakira melihat pemandangan dari jendela, pikirannya jauh melayang ke lukisan yang ia dapat dari gallery. Sakira akui lukisan berupa rumah itu memang menyimpan sebuah teka teki dan sangat aneh.

Kejadian anehnya berawal kemarin malam, saat dimana setelah ibunya keluar dari kamarnya, ia dikagetkan dengan lukisan itu sedikit bergoyang. Padahal tidak ada angin atau apapun, tetapi lukisan itu seakan hidup, dengan memperlihatkan terbukanya pintu rumah lukisan itu dan muncul sesosok wanita misterius. Sosok itu tidak keluar dari lukisan tapi lukisan itu sendiri yang hidup.

Sakira ketakutan dalam satu malam, ia susah tidur. Dengan beribu cara ia untuk tidur tapi mata tak kunjung menutup. Begitu ia melihat lagi lukisan itu, anehnya lukisan itu kembali normal layaknya lukisan biasa.

Mungkinkah itu hanya halusinasi semata?

Sakira tidak yakin jika itu halu!

'Kalau aku cerita kakak akan percaya tidak ya,'

Sakira membatin. Ia bimbang, baru kali ini ia mengalami hal seperti ini, auranya saja sudah negative.

.

.

.

.

 _~Happy reading~_

.

.

.

.

Taxi online itu telah sampai ketempat tujuan. Disana terpampang jelas sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, rumah yang akan ditinggali oleh keluarga _Haruno._

Setelah Taxi itu pergi, Kizashi menuntun istrinya dan dua anaknya untuk masuk.

.

.

 **Deg~**

.

.

.

Melangkah demi langkah Sakira baru sadar kalau rumah ini sangat mirip dengan rumah yang ada dilukisan.

Yup! cuma Sakira yang pertama menyadari hal ini.

'Ini tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi, ini bukan mirip lagi tapi ini memang rumah yang ada dilukisan'

Seketika hati Sakira bergetar.

"Sakira kau kenapa?" Sakura bertanya karena langkah adiknya tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kak, tahu tidak rumah ini sangat mirip dengan rumah yang ada dilukisan?" ucap Sakira.

"Masa sih, cuma kebetulan kali!" kata Sakura.

Ia kembali berkata, "jangan terlalu dipikirkan, ayo masuk dan bantu bawa barangnya!"

"Iya kak." balas Sakira.

Mungkin benar, ini hanya kebetulan.

Akhirnya Sakira menyingkirkan hal itu barang sebentar demi membantu untuk mengangkat barang-barang kedalam rumah barunya.

.

.

.

Minka, salah satu rumah tradisional Jepang, yang mana lebih terasa nyaman dan asri. Kizashi sengaja mencari rumah sederhana tapi nyaman untuk ditinggali bersama keluarganya. Terlebih didalamnya juga dilengkapi Tsuboniwa (taman halaman kecil) dan Nakaniwa ( taman didalam rumah).

Ditambah ada Genkan, Washitu, Washiki dan Daidokoro serta Roka. Semuanya benar-benar ciri khas tradisional Jepang. Rumah yang ia idamkan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mengangkat barang lalu, Sakura duduk barang sebentar di Nakaniwa, taman yang berada ditengah rumah. Ia bersandar sembari melihat layar ponselnya.

"Kenapa Sasuke tidak balas smsku? Masa, iya sih, dia marah!"

Sakura menghela nafas, baru kali ini smsnya tidak dibalas. Rasanya tidak enak.

Ia kembali mengirim pesan lagi pada Sasuke dengan harap rasa cemasnya berubah jadi lega.

"Kakak lagi apa?" Sakira datang lalu bertanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kakak mandi dulu ya," kata Sakura, ia pergi meninggalkan adiknya di Nakaniwa.

Hari mulai gelap membuat Sakira kembali kekamarnya, ia akan mencari universitas terbaik di Jepang melalui internet.

Setelah Sakira menata barangnya dikamar, ia duduk ditengah ranjang sambil membuka laptopnya sembari men-search universitas yang akan ia masuki nanti.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 08.25 malam diluar mulai dingin. Serasa masuk kejendela kamar Sakura.

Ini pertama kalinya aura dingin menyapu tengkuknya. Dilihat tirai itu berkibar tersapu angin, dan membuat Sakura bergidik.

"Aduh, kenapa jadi dingin begini?"

Sakura mengusap tengkuknya berulang.

Sakura bangkit dari kegiatannya yang tengah membereskan pakaian kedalam lemarinya, melihat tirai itu berkibar ia memutuskan untuk mengunci jendelanya. Padahal ia sempat mengira kalau disini cuaca malam akan terasa sejuk, seperti saat di Kanada, tahunya disini malah dingin kalau malam hari.

Sakura menengok sejenak keluar jendela dan memeriksa sekitar tapi tidak ada apa-apa, hanya hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya.

"Ya ampun, hawanya...seperti inikah Jepang setelah kutinggal 3 tahun," ia berujar.

Selepas ditutup jendelanya ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Tok...Tok...Tok..._**

.

.

.

.

Mendengar suara ketukan pintu tiga kali tanpa suara pula membuat Sakura teralihkan, ia menatap pintu kamarnya sejenak.

"Siapa?"

Tidak ada sahutan apalagi suara_sunyi.

"Siapa sih?"

Sakura sedikit jengkel saat tak ada suara yang menyahut kecuali suara ketukan pintu. Biasanya kalau adik dan ibunya atau ayahnya pasti menyahut, paling tidak 'Sakura kau didalam?' kalimat seperti itu.

Karena merasa agak geram Sakura melangkah kearah pintu.

Begitu ia membuka, _kosong._

Kecuali Roka, yang mana lorong itu terhubung dengan kamar adiknya.

"Tidak ada siapapun!" ujar Sakura, ia kembali menutup pintunya.

Kemudian ia duduk ditepi ranjangnya dan hendak mengambil ponsel, namun kembali terdengar ketukan pintu.

"Astaga! siapa sih,"

Sakura kembali membuka pintu kamarnya dan alhasil _kosong_ **lagi.**_

Tidak ada apa-apa dan tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Kembali, Sakura menutup pintu. Baru dua langkah ketukan pintu kembali terdengar, rasa kesal Sakura sudah sampai ubun-ubun.

 ** _'Brak!_**

Sakura menendang pintu kamarnya, terasa kesal, terasa dimainkan.

"Jangan main-main denganku!" kata Sakura dengan emosi yang meluap.

"Kakak kenapa? ini aku..." suara dari balik pintu menyahut.

"Sakira?" alis Sakura mengerut.

Ia segera membuka pintunya dan nampak sang adik sambil bawa laptop, ia juga menguyah permen karet kesukaannya.

"Kakak panik kenapa?" tanya Sakira.

"Kau sengaja memainkan pintu?" selidik Sakura.

"Lah! aku saja baru datang," kata Sakira bingung dengan tuduhan kakanya itu.

"Lalu, tadi yang...sudahlah masuk!" Sakura tak mau ambil pusing akan kejadian anehnya, toh ini mungkin efek kecapean aja.

Sakira masuk dan langsung duduk ditengah kasur kakaknya lalu melihat sang kakak tengah menutup pintu.

"Kalau kamu kesini pasti ada sesuatu, apa itu?"

Sakura langsung to the point.

"Hehe...tahu aja kak, aku sudah menemukan universitas yang akan aku masuk nanti, dan aku ingin minta pendapat kakak," kata Sakira.

"Ohya, coba kakak lihat,"

Sakura ikut naik ke kasur dan diperlihatkan beragam foto-foto dan nama-nama universitas.

"Lusa, aku harus sudah masuk kesana!" seru Sakira.

"Sudah konsultan sama ayah dan ibu?" tanya Sakura.

"Rencananya besok, hari ini biarkan mereka istirahat." ujar Sakira.

"Emm...yang ini bagus dan biaya masuknya juga tidak mahal, tapi fasilitasnya lengkap, cuma ada tiga jurusan saja, tidak apa-apa'kan?" ucap Sakura.

"Universitas Konosaki gakuen?"

"Ya." Sakura sambil mengangguk.

"Boleh juga sih, aku juga berpikir untuk masuk kesana!" ujar Sakira.

"Sudah malam, sana istirahat!" suruh Sakura--ralat--tak bisa ingkar kalau sebenarnya ia mengusir.

"Ya ya!" Sakira cemberut kesal, dengan berat hati ia keluar dari kamar kakaknya. Padahal mau berbincang sebentar, sepertinya ini bukan saatnya.

Sakira berjalan di lorong, disampingnya terdapat taman yang strategis dan minimalis.

Onyx Sakira bergulir saat merasakan ada seseorang berdiri di Taman membelakangi kolam ikan.

Sakira tahu kalau sosok itu bukanlah manusia. Secara rumah ini hanya dihuni empat Orang. Ayah dan ibunya jam segini pasti sudah dikamar, dan kakaknya...baru saja ia menemui kakaknya.

Di lihat dari belakang sosok itu seorang perempuan, Sakira enggan tuk menghampiri tatkala auranya saja berbeda.

"Jika engkau penghuni rumah ini sebelum kami, saya mohon jangan ganggu kami!" ucap Sakira pada makhluk tak kasat mata tersebut.

Makhluk itu memiliki surai panjang dan mengenakan kimono hitam dengan corak bunga sepatu warna putih.

Sosok ini terdiam seperti patung dan terlihat kaku.

Sakira tak mau ambil langkah jauh lagi untuk berkomunikasi dengan makhluk gaib. Ia agak jenuh.

Sakira tak menghiraukan lagi dan ia kembali kekamarnya.

Selepas Sakira masuk ke kamar, sosok perempuan ini berbalik dan memperlihatkan muka yang pucat pasi, di keningnya retak dan kedua bola matanya hitam binti tidak ada bin bolong.

Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan lari terbirit-birit atau pingsan ditempat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi buta Mebuki sudah terbangun, ia melihat sang suami yang tertidur pulas dengan telanjang dada lantaran semalam suaminya itu minta di kerok-in, badannya katanya merasa kembung dan tubuh terasa capek. Ia berharap saat suaminya bangun nanti tubuhnya kembali vit.

05.15 pagi. Selesai mandi dan rapi, Mebuki segera terjun ke dapur untuk menyiapkan menu sarapan pagi buat ketiga orang yang disayanginya.

Ia membuka sedikit jendela dapur supaya asapnya nanti tidak memenuhi ruangan.

"Hari ini aku buat nasi goreng sama lalap saja, kemarin tidak sempat belanja," ujar Mebuki.

Dengan asik ia memotong cabai, sosis lalu mengupas bawang merah, batinnya merasa ada sesuatu diluar jendela.

Mebuki memastikan, dan ternyata benar disana ada seorang perempuan berpakaian khas Jepang, kimono hitam bercorak bunga sepatu warna putih, dan Mebuki hanya melihatnya dari samping.

"Pagi buta begini ada orang, tapi kok dihalaman rumahku?" ucap Mebuki.

"Aduh, perih..."

Mebuki mengaduh kesakitan dikedua matanya yang kena cairan bawang. Wanita parubaya ini mengesek kedua matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya sambil mengintip pada sosok wanta asing, tetapi sosok itu sudah tidak ada. Ia merasa aneh dan bingung, secepat itukah sosok itu pergi?

Tak kuat menahan perih dimatanya Mebuki segera saja ia mencuci tangan dengan sabun lalu membasuh mukanya.

Ia pun menganggap hal itu hanya efek rasa ngantuknya yang masih terasa dan ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan masaknya.

Setengah enam Sakira terbangun, ia merasa keinginan untuk buang ar kecil. Ia bangkit lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Nyalakan kran untuk basuh muka sejenak, kemudian ia melihat dirinya di cermin dan,

 ** _Deg~_**

"Aaaaaaaa...!" Sakira berteriak ketika melihat bayangan sosok perempuan yang semalam, dan ini sangat jelas.

Sakira buru-buru keluar dari kamar mandi dan menimbulkan suara gaduh di kamar.

Sosok wanita misterius ini mengikuti langkah Sakira,

"Mau apa kamu? cepat katakan!" tanya Sakira dengan nada bergetar.

Makhluk ini tetap diam.

"PERGIII...SANA PERGI! JANGAN GANGGU KAMI!" teriak Sakira.

Makhluk misterius itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

Dan secara bersamaan ketukan pintu dan suara khas kakaknya memanggil dengan nada cemas.

"Sakira, kamu kenapa teriak?"

Kening Sakira dibanjiri peluh, tubuhnya agak gemetar. Kali ini apa yang harus ia jawab? Haruskah berbohong lagi?

Sakira dilanda cemas, sementara kakaknya terus memanggilnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kak, tadi ada tikus!" Sakira menyahut dengan terpaksa berbohong.

"Yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya kak,"

"Kakak tunggu diruang makan,"

"Iya kak."

'Baru hari pertama saja sudah di ganggu, bagaimana di hari selanjutnya?'

Sakira membatin.

Segera ia mandi dan bersiap diri, dengan was-was Sakira melakukan kegiatannya, takutnya tiba-tiba muncul didepan muka, itu sangat tidak lucu!

Sakira ingat betul seperti apa muka hantu itu, yang jelas _menyeramkan._

 ** _TBC_**

 _Saya Author baru di sini , mohon bimbingannya. Saran dan masukan_ dengan senang hati saya terima.

 _Terimakasih bagi yang mau review_

 _@Emerlady_


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

 **"The Inner eye"**

Menu sarapan pagi dengan nasi goreng memang kurang sehat bagi tubuh, tetapi kebersamaan membuat suasana serasa indah dan nikmat.

Seperti keluarga Haruno yang tengah menikmati sarapan buatan sang ibundanya. Ditengah suka citanya makan bersama, Mebuki teringat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Pah, dirumah ini cuma kita berempat,'kan?" tanya Mebuki.

"Memangnya ada orang lain yang kamu lihat selain kita?" Kizashi balik tanya.

"Tadi pagi saat ibu masak, ada seorang wanita berkimono hitam berdiri di halaman depan, agak sedikit buram sih, itu karena mataku kena air bawang jadi perih, begitu ibu melihat lagi orangnya sudah tidak ada." Tutur Mebuki.

"Ibu salah lihat kali," kata Sakura.

"Pah, apa rumah ini dulunya dihuni oleh orang lain?" Sakira bertanya.

"Ya, rumah ini bekas rumah teman Papah, mereka pindah setelah anaknya menikah, mungkin sekitar 17 tahun lalu. Dan rumah ini tetap terawat sampai sekarang, begitu rumah ini di sewa...papa langsung tertarik untuk tinggal dirumah teman papah sendiri. Dekorasinya sangat bagus dan layak masuk rumah idaman." ujar Kizashi.

Setelah mendengar sedikit cerita mengenai rumah ini, sepintas kejadian tadi malam terlintas di pikiran Sakira. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dan cerita papanya itu terasa menggantung, pasti ada kelanjutannya.

"Selesaikan makan kalian, setelah itu papa akan mengajak kalian keliling desa." kata Kizashi.

"Oiya-Pah, aku sudah dapat Universitasnya, aku harap papa menyetujui..." ucap Sakira.

"Dimana emang?" Kizashi bertanya.

"Universitas KonosakiKonosaki Gakuen." Jawab Sakira.

"Papa tidak setuju!"

Sakira dan Sakura terlonjak kaget lalu menatap papanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Keduanya kaget dengan nada bicaranya yang sedikit membentak.

"Kenapa?" serentak Sakira dan Sakura bertanya.

"Pokoknya papa tidak setuju, titik." Kizashi berdiri lalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Mah, ada apa dengan papa?" tanya Sakura.

"Pasti papamu punya alasan sendiri, bicaralah lain kali dengan baik-baik, ya." kata Mebuki.

Ia melanjutkan, "habiskan dulu makannya."

'Ada yang disembunyikan oleh papa' batin Sakira.

17 tahun yang lalu terjadi peristiwa menyayat hati dan jiwa, serta menumpahkan darah dan airmata.

Di Universitas Konosaki Gakuen terjadi pembantaian sama orang tak dikenal, hal itu berlangsung satu malam dan merenggut puluhan siswa dan siswi, bahkan Guru sekalipun. Mengerikan!

Kizashi termenung diteras rumah depan tatkala mengingat peristiwa naas tersebut. Kala itu kedua anaknya masih usia remaja dan ia bertugas dinas ke Jepang tuk beberapa hari bersama kedua rekannya. Baru dua malam di Jepang, kejadian tersebut langsung heboh dan mengundang histeris bagi warga yang melihatnya langsung.

Pertanyaan yang membuat Kizashi heran, kenapa pelaku itu membantai disore hari?

Parahnya, dengan cara terang-terangan!

Kizashi belum bisa mengenyahkan kejadian mengerikan itu dalam pikirannya. Ia takut kalau anaknya sekolah disana nasibnya akan sama seperti para korban. Karena sampai sekarang pelakunya belum juga tertangkap, ini jadi momok sendiri bagi warga Jepang, terutama Konohagakure.

Ia sangat kaget dan cemas begitu anaknya menyebut _Universitas Konosaki Gakuen._

"Papah..." Sakura datang dan duduk disamping pria yang disayanginya.

"Maafkan ucapan papa tadi, pasti kalian kaget." ucap Kizashi.

"Apa papa punya alasan kuat kenapa Sakira tidak boleh Sekolah disana?"

"Lain kali papa jelaskan, tapi tidak sekarang!" kata Kizashi.

"Baiklah," Sakura agak kecewa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Dimana adikmu?" tanya Kizashi.

"Kekamar sebentar, katanya mau ambil sesuatu," jawab Sakura.

Di dalam kamar Sakira.

Adik dari Sakura Haruno ini menatap lukisan misterius itu dengan seksama, ia menelusuri tiap jengkal lukisan itu sambil bertanya-tanya, ada misteri apa dibalik lukisan ini?

Ia mulai risih dengan ada lukisan rumah tersebut, serasa diawasi tiap kegiatannya. Dan ini pertama kalinya mengalami seperti ini.

"Aku harus buang lukisan ini!" Ucap Sakira.

 **Srrrr...!!**

Suara kran mengalihkan Sakira kekamar mandi.

"Kok krannya nyala?" Sakira mengecek kamar mandinya, ternyata benar kran wastafel nyala. Sakira lalu mematikannya. Kemudian ia kembali dan bulu kuduknya seketika berdiri.

Sekelebat bayangan melintas dibelakang Sakira. Ia menengok,menengoktak namun tak ada siapa-siapa, hanya hawa negative yang ia rasakan.

Dengan buru-buru Sakira menarik lukisan rumah itu dan tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam oleh tangan lain dan ia pun terpental membentur tembok. Ia menjerit, ketika seseorang wanita misterius sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Tolong...Ayah...Ibu...Kak-"

jeritan Sakira tercekat saat hantu wanita berkimono ini membenturkan kepalanya kelantai. Kemudian Sakira pingsan.

"Aku tidak suka orang macam kau!" hantu wanita ini berkata dingin lalu pergi begitu saja.

Jeritan Sakira terdengar oleh Mebuki yang sedang memberi makan ikannya. Ibu dua anak ini segera berteriak memanggil sang suami, setelah itu ia juga masuk kekamar Sakira untuk mengecek.

"Sakira!" Mebuki histeris melihat anaknya tengkurap di lantai. Ia panik dan cemas.

Tak lama suaminya datang bersama Sakura.

"Ada apa ini?" begitu melihat anak bungsunya tak berdaya Kizashi memindahkan Sakira ke kasur.

"Mah, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Mamah tidak tahu, begitu masuk Sakira sudah tergeletak di lantai, tadi sempat dengar Sakira menjerit," kata Mebuki.

Emerlad Sakura bergulir menatap sekeliling kamar adiknya, dan lagi-lagi matanya tertuju pada lukisan rumah. Semakin lama menatap lukisan itu, Sakura merasa terbawa kedalamnya. Ia langsung sadar begitu menyadari keanehan lukisan tersebut.

"Pah, sadar tidak kalau lukisan rumah itu mirip sama rumah yang kita tempati sekarang?" Sakura bertanya.

Karena dikamar Sakira cuma ada satu lukisan yakni lukisan menyerupai rumah yang ditinggalinya, Kizashi melihat dengan jeli dan ia pun merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik tuk masuk kedalamnya. Semacam magnet atau hipnotis.

"Papa," Mebuki menepuk pundak suaminya.

Kizashi tersadar, ia segera mengusap mukanya.

"Sakura, secepatnya singkirkan lukisan itu!" titahnya.

"Baik pah." jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu Mamah panggil dokter untuk datang kesini." Ucap Mebuki.

"Sakura, jaga adikmu sampai dokter datang. Papa ada perlu sebentar," kata Kizashi.

"Baik."

Janji untuk jalan-jalan keliling desa berakhir BATAL.

Sakira pingsan dan ia bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang pria. Sayangnya, ia hanya bisa melihat dari belakang, dan pria itu memegang pedang yang diujung pedangnya terdapat darah segar. Sakira sangat terkejut dan gemetar.

Sakira memastikan sekelilingnya, ia menyimpulkan kalau tempat ini merupakan gedung Sekolah.

"Kau siapa?" tanta Sakira.

Pria itu menoleh dari bahunya dan ia menyeringai lebar dan menjawab, "Sesungguhnya kau tahu siapa aku!"

 **Deg!**

Jantung Sakira berirama cepat, ia tegang dan berkeringat dingin.

"Pedangmu terdapat darah, siapa yang sudah kau bunuh dan kenapa?"

"Tak perlu tegang, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa setelah apa yang aku lakukan. Target selanjutnya bukan kau tapi Sakura. Akan tetapi tidak adil kalau hanya satu orang!"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi aku mohon jangan ganggu keluargaku!" kata Sakira memohon.

"Terlambat."

"Katakan siapa kamu sebenarnya?"

"Sasuke-"

"Tidak mungkin!" Sakira menyela lalu berjalan mundur, kemudian ia bergegas lari sejauh mungkin. Beberapa kali ia menemukan mayat tergeletak layaknya sampah. Baunya sudah amis dan busuk.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari!"

"Sakira bangun, Sakira..."

Sakura mengguncangkan bahu adiknya ketika dahinya mengeluarkan banyak keringat dan mengigau tidak jelas, layaknya dikejar seseorang.

"Kakak?"

"Kau bermimpi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Mimpi buruk kak," kata Sakira panik.

Kemudian Mebuki bersama seorang dokter masuk ke kamar Sakira.

"Tolong Dokter periksa anak saya, dia tiba-tiba pingsan." kata Mebuki dengan nada panik.

"Ibu tenangnya..." Dokter ber-tag Shizune ini segera memeriksa Sakira.

"Ada keluhan lain?" tanya Dr. Shizune.

"Area punggung." Jawab Sakira.

Selanjutnya Dokter memberi resep salep dan obat sesuai anjuran. Dirasa tak ada keperluan lain ia pun pamit.

"Dimana papamu?" tanya Mebuki pada Sakura.

"Katanya ada urusan sebentar, aku tidak tahu apa!"

"Sakira, kamu istiahat saja disini ditemani kakakmu, mama mau cari papahmu dulu."

"Baik."

"Kak?"

"Ya?"

"Percaya tidak kalau ada kehidupan lain selain kehidupan manusia ? Mahkluk ghaib misal," Sakira berhati-hati bertanya.

"Percaya. Tapi mereka tidak bisa menembus kehidupan manusia seenaknya, yang namanya hantu itu tidak ada, itu hanya bagian dari rasa takut kita aja."

"Sepertinya memang benar, lukisan itu aneh," kata Sakira.

"Jangan mikir macam-macam! tidak dengar mama bilang apa, kamu harus istirahat."

"Tapi...aku tadi bermimpi bertemu seorang pria, dia sudah membunuh puluhan orang, dan dia berkata, target selanjutnya adalah kakak!"

"Sakira, itu hanya bunga tidur,"

"Tapi kak-"

"Cukup! kamu istirahat saja dan kakak menemanimu disini sampai kau terlelap"

"Baik kak."

Sakira menduga kalau kakaknya itu tidak akan percaya apa yang telah ia alami. Itu bagian segelintir saja, bagaimana jika diceritakan semuanya, yang ada aku dianggap gila! Mungkin.

10 menit Sakira akhirnya tertidur. Dan Sakura yang menemaninya turut berbaring disamping adiknya sembari merenung akan lukisan aneh yang melekat di dinding.

"Sepertinya benar, lukisan itu aneh." ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Ia beranjak dari ranjang lalu menghampiri lukisan tersebut, ia teringat pesan papahnya untuk menyingkirkan satu-satunya lukisan yang ada dikamar adiknya.

 ** _Tbc_**

mohon jejaknya (' _')


End file.
